Baby You're Not Alone
by KlissmeQuick
Summary: - 10 years after the fall of Voldemort, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is still an iconic school for muggle borns and purebloods alike. We join Gryffindor Blaine Anderson in his O.W.L year where he finally notices Ravenclaw Kurt Hummel who is starting his sixth year. beta-read by Caro, find her tumblr on Ch. 8
1. intoduction

******Author's note: this is my first klaine fanfic. I've roleplayed blaine before but this is my first time trying to get 'inside' kurt. I've only written this so far and will start working on the 'real story' when I receive feedback. I hope you enjoy the potter gleek-ness. **

**Introduction**

It had been ten years since Harry Potter freed the Wizarding World from Voldemort's wrath for the last time. Unlike before, all known Death Eaters were imprisoned, the Ministry not wanting to take any chances this time. And this time, people felt safe so people partied. Even the Muggle world was able to join in with the festivities, discovering the magic of the Wizarding world however; their memories were wiped straight after. Things were safe now but there was never a certainty and the centuries-old law was still abided by.

Blaine Anderson was too young to remember it; he was five at the time, meaning he was missed out on many of the festivities but he remembers the joy in his parents' faces as they celebrated. His mum and dad laughed and kissed with glee what seemed every day. Singing along to the radio as they danced around the kitchen and it was utter bliss. His older brother, Cooper, did not really see the beauty in their parents love but he and Blaine used to perform along with the radio to their parents who would cheer and use their magic to create streamers, which fell over their sons. At 15, he was about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts where he was entering it as a Gryffindor Prefect and seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Despite all of the brilliance of the school year, the first look at the castle over the lake could never be topped. He remembered looking at the huge towers and promising himself, that he was going to add something special to the history of the prestigious school.

Kurt Hummel, however, didn't have the same luck. He was born to Muggles; Burt and Elizabeth Hummel and whilst having had a part in the festivities, he could not remember a thing because his memory had been wiped. Unfortunately around that time, his mother had died. Because of the spell, neither Burt nor Kurt remembered why but knew they would never see her again. His dad went into his own bubble and when Kurt got the letter on his 11th birthday, he wasn't sure about it. The magical school wasn't what freaked him out – he always knew he was different in more ways than one – but it was the thought of being away from his father for so long. His father insisted and broke out the college fund and before he knew it, he was standing in a hall that could have fit about five of his house in and that was _one room! _He felt everyone's eyes on him as his one thought was that he was in the same outfit as everyone else. It was a disaster, that's what it was and nerves hit as the tall woman called his name. Shakily, he moved up to the step, his lips turning into a grimace as he saw the state of the hat he had to put on his head. As the woman lowered the hat, he shifted uncomfortably on the stool, wanting to run or ask for something from McQueen but before he knew it, his fate had been sealed: "RAVENCLAW!" Now starting his sixth year at the school, Kurt had finished his fifth with mainly Outstanding though a couple of exceeds expectations and was still prefect of Ravenclaw house. He wasn't a Quidditch player – just imagine what the wind would do to his well-kept brown locks – and was still just another Ravenclaw.

September the first started like any other before it for Blaine Anderson. He reached the platform just as the clock chimed 10.59 and jumped onto the train before it left at eleven. A quick wave was all his parents got before he moved through the train to his normal carriage to meet up with his best friends, Jeff and Nick. They were the beaters of the Quidditch team and Blaine had met them on their first day in that very same carriage. He grinned as he saw them collecting gold together to see if they could buy enough sweets, "Wasssssuuupppp?" Blaine said as he entered. He wasn't really _that _kind of guy but he was definitely known to mess around and make an entrance.

"Oh look, Blaine Prefect is still associating himself with us," Jeff said, his eyes moving to glance at him through his blonde fringe. Nick chuckled,  
"Hey mate, don't you need to go sit with the prefects for some orientation or something?" he asked, turning to Blaine who shrugged,  
"This journey lasts for hours, who cares if I'm a little late?" he said, moving to sit down next to Jeff, pushing his hand into his pocket and added his gold to the mix, "Don't forget me, guys...I'm still one of youuuu" he said, stretching out across the carriage.  
"Pfft, we'll see," Jeff said, sceptically and Blaine laughed, nudging him. They were always talking to each other like this. Either that or they were singing. It was Blaine's insistence in the last year that led to a more modern glee club for the school which would start this year. Jeff was about to comment again when the door opened and a Gryffindor girl appeared,  
"Anderson, we're supposed to be in the prefects carriage," she said, her face showing her annoyance at being stood up. Blaine turned to her,  
"I didn't want to do this... but... I'm turning my smoulder on" he said and he pouted and she looked to him, raising an eyebrow and he shrugged, "Worth a try, see ya later..." he said as he got up and left the carriage.

Truth was, it was that day, when he fell into the prefect's carriage, laughing, that changed Blaine Anderson's life. He just didn't know it at the time. Yes, he was laughing because he could hear Jeff and Nick from the next carriage shouting about him 'selling out to the man' and he fell into the carriage because he hadn't been paying attention to what his feet were doing. The carriage itself looked like any other. There were more cushions and a more random assortment of students from various houses. And this is when he met Kurt. His eyes fell on the slight, brunette boy who's face showed the disapproval and this was emphasised by his next statement,  
"Anderson, Why is it _so hard _for you to be on time?" he asked. Blaine grinned and shrugged,  
"I don't know... but I think it rude that you know my name but I have no idea what yours is," Blaine said, flashing a smile as Kurt sighed,  
"Kurt Hummel, Ravenclaw sixth year prefect," he said carefully.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Kurt Hummel, Ravenclaw sixth year prefect," Blaine said causing Kurt's face to redden and his eyes to turn to the teacher who was stood at the top of the carriage. Blaine grinned, moving to sit next to his female counterpart, awaiting the lecture from the teacher. His eyes were on Kurt the entire time, his eyes taking in the boy, wondering why they had never met before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic of a smile**

**Authors note: really cheesy title but mneh. We need a bit of klaine fluff and cheese after the Break Up's episode. Sorry it took so long, life is so invasive! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After the gruelling from the teacher about not abusing their powers as prefects – he could swear the teacher looked straight at him at that point – they were excused to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the journey. Blaine's eyes moved over to Kurt's gracious form, watching as the older boy adjusted the prefect badge on his robes beside his interesting horntail brooch. His eyebrow rose slightly at the somewhat outrageous fashion choice but made his mind up to go and talk to him but as he stood, his female counterpart grabbed his arm and turned him back,  
"Don't you think we ought to come up with a system for our prefecting?" Rachel asked, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, causing Blaine to groan loudly,  
"Berry... only you would think of creating a schedule of when and where we prefect..." he said and he sighed, "Besides, how will we know what we're doing til we get our timetables?" he added, raising an eyebrow and hiding a smirk as Rachel's face showed her confusion at the fact that Blaine Anderson had outsmart her. He winked to her before turning back to approach Kurt – only to find the boy had left the carriage.

His hazel eyes looked around, as if expecting him to be engaging in a game of hide and seek. Hope sprung in his chest as he saw light brunette hair only to find it belonged to a Slytherin. A frown was set heavily in his features and he turned to Rachel, "Great. Now he's gone." She blinked up at him, looking around,  
"Who is gone?" she asked, slowly, looking to the boy. If she was honest, she used to have a major crush on him in her second year and they had actually kissed at a party. Well, he tripped and their lips caught but it happened. She was growing out of the crush now, especially after seeing Blaine holding hands with another boy. Blaine's face tensed as he realised what he had said and he shrugged,  
"No one..." he pushed past the Hufflepuff prefects who were talking with the big-shot Head boy and started walking down the train.

He had every intention of returning to Jeff and Nick and complaining about the dull lecture and how all the square geeks were there but his pace slowed and his eyes moved to glance through every carriage. Some of the doors were closed but he managed a glimpse at the occupants. Through his journey, his mind was off where he was going as he went to walk past the compartment with Jeff and Nick , only stopping because they shouted towards him,  
"Is Mr Prefect too good for us now after the meeting?!" Blaine skidded to a halt and turned, plastering his signature grin as he leaned against the door and he shrugged,  
"Oh, I dunno, you guys are clearly peasants," he teased, dodging a chocolate frog that Jeff threw at him before he slipped into the compartment and back to his normal seat.

The journey was completely dull. Blaine wanted to run up and down the train to find this stranger. Something just compelled him and he had to know. His leg bounced as he sat in the carriage, his eyes watching the door in case he saw his Ravenclaw boy walk past and he ignored any attempt by his friends to talk so they just talked to each other and left Blaine in his own world. The thing that bugged him most was that Blaine knew nearly everyone at the school at least by face and he had never noticed the boy before but it was just too... absurd. The boy had a look that he just couldn't get out of his head. A look that made Blaine want to hold him and Blaine didn't want to hold anyone really. He wasn't a bad guy but he just liked goofing around and being serious... well it was scaring him.

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade station, he moved out of the carriage and onto the platform fast. He was the first one out and he barely remembered the journey, holding the door open for the younger students, his eyes still on the lookout for Kurt when he finally saw him. He was several carriages down and talking to a girl as he too held the door open. His light brown hair slowly fell but before it could, Kurt caught it and pushed it up in a fluid motion – a reflex. Suddenly, he caught his eyes. A shimmering blue looked into his own pools of brown and his cheeks slowly began to redden. Instinct took over and he flashed his winning smile and winked to the other boy before turning away. Unfortunately, he turned too quickly to notice the other boy's cheek redden.

Kurt wasn't used to this attention, he loved performing and the attention from that but, unless he was mistaken, this Gryffindor male was flirting with him? He had heard a few things about the gay Gryffindor student but he was brave enough. As a Ravenclaw, Kurt knew it was probably wiser for him to stay in the closet, he had enough trouble with the Slytherins as it was, particularly David Karofsky. He had been dubbed the next Draco Malfoy in a sense, hating everyone that was not from a pure background or who were different. Kurt being a muggleborn and too timid to fight back made him the perfect target and coming out will just give the older Slytherin more ammunition to use against him.

It wasn't that no one knew, his best friends Mercedes and Tina knew. They were always trying to find him someone to date but Kurt just didn't bother. He didn't want others to know. When he left, he'd date but at the school it just wasn't safe. He linked his arms with Tina, the girl Blaine noticed beside him, as the door closed after the last student and he led her down the platform towards the horseless carriages. Well, everyone else saw them as horseless but Kurt saw the magnificence of the Thestral, digging its hoof into the ground as students piled into its carriages. Thestrals were odd creatures and an omen of death, Kurt hated them because it just reminded him of the night he saw his mother die and his grip tightened onto Tina who rubbed his arm soothingly as they climbed into their own carriage.

Through the window, Kurt's eyes met with Blaine's once more. Blaine was laughing with something his blonde friend said, the laughter stopping slightly as Blaine noticed him. _Oh God... he's going to come into the carriage... please close the door, close the door... close the-  
_"Kurt Hummel, Ravenclaw sixth year prefect, we meet again," the Gryffindor said as he collapsed on the bench opposite Kurt, between Mercedes and a poor second year that was almost sat on, "you just disappeared on me back there," he said, stretching out. Kurt pressed his lips together, watching the boy. His arrogance annoyed him but he couldn't help enjoying his company. He couldn't understand it, so his lips went into a somewhat sarcastic smile as he said,  
"Blaine Anderson the Gryffindor fifth year fool," he said, a smirk replacing the smile as he felt his heart beat furiously at the sarcasm, "Clearly I didn't do as well as I hoped since you found me," Blaine's face exaggerated a look of hurt as Mercedes and Tina both went "Burn!" and giggled. The Gryffindor shook his head,  
"Oh, ouch, Hummel. That was cold," he said, shaking his head and his bottom lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout. And that was it.

Kurt's cheeks reddened slightly as he looked to Blaine's face. It just looked so... adorable. The big brown puppy dog eyes, the red lip that some animalistic side of Kurt just wanted to tug... He cleared his throat and looked out the window, "We're almost there," he said, trying to act like he wasn't paying attention to Blaine but he could see him through his peripherals. Blaine was... _checking him out? _He knew Gryffindors were brave but Blaine was just... reckless. He didn't want Blaine to latch on and flirt with him because he was just going to end up even more tormented by the Slytherins without even coming out on his own terms. It was then in that carriage that he vowed to himself to keep as much distance between the two of them as possible to prevent any misunderstanding. Unfortunately, Blaine had the complete opposite idea.

Travelling into the school, Kurt could feel the Gryffindor pressed against his side. He couldn't really snap because they were both heading the same way but he was sure Blaine had more space than he was bringing across but it didn't matter. Soon, they'd have to sit at their own tables then go to their own dorms and they'd never have to meet again. Right?

Wrong. He received his timetable next morning, feeling positive about never having to see that adorable but arrogant Gryffindor again when the mood plummeted. His first lesson every Tuesday, was double potions ... with fifth year Gryffindors. He felt the colour leave his face and he looked to the Gryffindor table where he caught the eye of that adorable and arrogant Gryffindor and Blaine winked to him, flashing him a smile.

_Oh great. _


	3. Chapter 3

Potions had been a pain for Kurt. Every Potions lesson started the same; he'd sit down and put his bag beside him to prevent his designer bag getting dirtied by the stone dungeon floor. He barely got his stuff out before it was knocked from the bench and replaced by the very annoying – albeit handsome – Gryffindor. Blaine always greeted him in a different way, mostly it was "Hey Kurt Hummel, Ravenclaw Prefect..." but once he dared to greet Kurt Hummel with "Hey handsome," causing Kurt to spend the rest of the lesson trying to blame the steam from the cauldron for his flushed features. He couldn't let Blaine see what power he had over Kurt – he just couldn't let it happen. The last thing he needed was to feed the boys already oversized ego.

Thankfully, it was only one lesson a week that he had to spend so much time close to the Gryffindor. Of course, they encountered each other outside of class whether it was in the corridor or whether it was in their prefect meetings. It wasn't till midway through October that Kurt realised how Blaine being a prefect was going to be a problem – they shared a bathroom. It was something Kurt didn't really think about. He preferred using the prefect bathrooms because they were generally more hygienic and the Slytherins were less likely to unlock his stall to embarrass him. He had barely noticed the Gryffindor in the bathroom until one day when he was taking a bath after a horrible Herbology lesson that left him covered in dirt.

He had decided to spoil himself a bit with the amount of bubble bath he included; he had all his necessary lotions and scrubbing done and had decided to enjoy a nice soak when he heard the door open and his eyes widened. Thankfully, he had become accustomed to small intrusions so had some bathing shorts nearby but as he went to reach them, a foot stood on his shorts. If he had been in better circumstances, he would have caused a scene about his clothes being stained but as his eyes moved up the male's leg, he suddenly saw something that made him feel vulnerable. _Blaine's smile_.  
"Well well well... skinny dipping, cutie?" Blaine asked, "You should know better than that with Slytherins around, Hummel," he added, stepping off the shorts and he sat beside him. In that time, Kurt fumbled, pulling the shorts on – thankful the bubbles were enough to hide his groin as he did so and he cleared his throat, embarrassed,  
"I just..." he started but Blaine just chuckled, his shoes and socks off so his feet dipped into the water. Kurt's initial response was to scrunch his nose up at the thought of Blaine's feet tainting his water but then he looked up to Blaine, seeing him smile in a way he hadn't smiled before. It wasn't a smirk or a grin, it was a genuine smile.

Forgetting himself, he climbed out of the bath and sat beside Blaine, his feet in the water as well and they sat together in a strangely comfortable silence, just gazing at the water as it rippled from their feet. Kurt just couldn't understand why he was here and why the persona had been dropped in this setting. Blaine seemed to have wanted to be in a situation like this since they met, Kurt was naked in the bathtub, he was out of the bathtub holding the shorts hostage... and suddenly they were now sat side by side, equals and... Kurt _didn't care. _He kicked his legs slightly, turning his gaze from his reflection where he could see his hair was... well just not right but he couldn't rush out to alter his hair as Blaine was sat by his side.  
"What do you want?" he asked, finally. It hadn't meant to come out as snappy and annoyed but Blaine seemed to have taken it that way as he had blinked, looking taken aback and then he blushed. Blaine Anderson was blushing and Kurt wished he had his camera.  
"W-well... i saw the Slytherins had gotten you a bit... uh... _dirty... _and just wanted to make sure you weren't... y'know crying or anything..."

"I'm fine..." Kurt said on impulse – he was defensive. He hated how everyone seemed to assume he couldn't do anything himself and then his face softened as he realised his brashness, "I'm... I'm sorry," he said, "Thanks for the concern... after six years you just end up feeling sorry for them,"

Blaine smiled to him softly, just watching Kurt's face in a way that made Kurt blush and he sighed, "They wouldn't understand the importance of appearance because they're all cavemen," Kurt added as an afterthought and then he heard the most beautiful sound in the world – Blaine's laugh. It wasn't the cheeky laugh, or the laugh at someone's expense. It was a joyful laugh, his eyes closed in the humour and he had to give a small sigh at the end,  
"You really take pride in your appearance, huh?" he said, looking to him – and if Kurt hadn't been looking away he would've seen a sense of fondness in the boy's eyes. Instead Kurt just nodded,  
"Yep, if you look good – you feel good. Feeling good is an armour against those who... erm... want to hurt you," he said and he stood up, starting to feel uncomfortable, "I should head back to my dorm, got an essay for Charms to write up..." he said, grabbing his towel and he left quickly, wondering what was happening to him.

Kurt has had crushes. He understood a little on the ability of a boy that made girls swoon but he never experienced this level. Before, he had the idea that he found a boy cute but it wouldn't hurt if they never got together. But in those few minutes, the intensity was getting to him but he couldn't allow it. He didn't want to get close to a boy like him because he was going to end up hurt and he couldn't face that.

Blaine didn't know what was going on. He had gone in, fully intent on being a hero so Kurt would finally give him a chance. He hadn't meant to come across so arrogant – but surely surviving in any High School meant acting superior to everyone else. It had been a defense against Slytherins who wanted to make him feel bad for only being a half blood so he acted as arrogant as them and showed them that he could be better of them despite his diluted magic. He saw Kurt was doing the same thing, the looks and the comebacks Blaine got to his flirting made Kurt look just as arrogant but in a different way. He looked down on Blaine with an air that he was worth more but then... seeing him in that bath... _knowing _he was naked just... made him realise how human they all were.

That's what he thought about as he dipped his feet into the water, wondering what Kurt really felt about him. He never cared before but he wanted Kurt to like him. He heard the boy appear beside him before he turned and flashed a smile, listening to him. His snaps showed that he was hiding something, protecting himself and then the vulnerability came out with the apologies. And then... when the tension in the room got too much. Kurt ran. Blaine wanted to stop him, he wanted to stand up and tell him not to be afraid but he let him run. He barely understood his own feelings so how could he try to understand a stranger's feelings?

He left Kurt alone, sat somewhere else in Potions, and barely acknowledged him in the hallways. Something about their encounter unnerved him. He enjoyed being a bit of a flirt, enjoyed making straight guys feel a little uncomfortable. He was out and proud and before now, Kurt was just another boy but now... he started to realise that Kurt wasn't like the other boys. He was hiding something and the look on his face when he realised Blaine was there whilst he was naked gave him an idea of what it was – and now he had to formulate a plan. He didn't want to push anyone to come out – but he didn't want people to hide. Kurt was... special and he had to embrace it rather than hide it. He was going to help Kurt find the courage to come out, in his own time but he needed a little push and Blaine just had to think of something that was enough to push him but not enough to scare him away.

He still had no idea what to do when Halloween came. He wished they could be allowed to go trick or treating around the village of Hogsmeade but they were informed to stay on school grounds at all times. The feast was something really worth staying for and Blaine walked into the Great Hall with his friends with a massive grin on his face as he adjusted his trousers, loosening them ready for the feast ahead but as he moved to sit down, his eye caught Kurt's. Something seemed different, he looked sad, pale and Blaine couldn't help but frown in concern and he slipped round to sit beside him and he looked to him,  
"What's up?" he asked, forgetting to greet him properly and ignoring the girl who had to shift to make room for him. Kurt's face turned red,  
"N-nothing..." he said, avoiding his gaze, "You're sat at the wrong table, Anderson,"  
"I'm not moving until you tell me what's bothering you," Blaine said, decidedly, folding his arms to add impact and Kurt raised an eyebrow,  
"Just leave. Me. Alone," Kurt said, turning away and Blaine frowned, getting more and more worried,  
"Kurt..." he whispered and Kurt stood,  
"I-I asked you to leave me alone!" he snapped, his eyes shimmering before he ran out of the hall.

Blaine sat there, feeling everyone's eyes on him as people wondered what happened. He felt his face flush as he slowly stood and shakily moved to head to his table before he just sighed and ran out of the hall, knowing exactly where Kurt had run to.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had noticed Blaine's absence, at first he was somewhat relieved but then he started to worry that he had done something wrong that day in the Prefect's Bathroom. Or had Blaine seen something he did not like? The mere memory that he had been naked at that time made him blush so the thought that Blaine would disapprove made him want to crawl under a rock. But that wasn't why he was so upset when Blaine had slipped into the seat beside him during the Halloween feast. No, the reason he was upset that day was a mess of reasons, one being the letter he had received earlier that week.

_Dear Kurt,  
I'm sorry to have to write to you with such bad news,  
but you just had to know...  
Your father was at work when he suffered a heart  
attack and is now in a coma here in London... I don't  
know what the prognosis is and I'm struggling to get  
him into St Mungo's. As he is a muggle and under the  
constant supervision of muggles, they are reluctant  
to move him.  
I have written to your Headmaster but because  
your father is stable, he is reluctant to pull you out of  
school at this time. I'll write to you again with any news._

Love,  
Carole x

That was one of the many benefits of his father's second marriage. Carole Hudson was a witch and had met Kurt's father, Burt, in Diagon Alley a couple of summers before. Carole's son, Finn, was in the same school year as Kurt but was sorted into Hufflepuff house. Carole and Burt had married the summer before and Kurt was fond of his new step-mother. Not only had he found someone with a more acquired fashion sense but he also had someone to share his magical experiences with. And now someone to take care of his father while he was at school. Carole had been the one to help Burt grasp the concept of Owl mail so Kurt could hear from his father more often.

So the letter was the first blow. His father's heart attack plagued his thoughts at every second. Images of all those machines and wires just about keeping his father alive disturbed him at every moment but he was just about mature enough to know that him being there would be of no use and Carole was far more qualified and helpful for his father's recovery. But whilst he was slowly realising this point there were other things going around in the school that just pushed him to the edge.

Kurt had been struggling in the library with a potions essay when a Gryffindor came up to him. His initial thought was that it was Blaine and was about to throw his usual sarcastic comment when he looked up and saw the Gryffindor was taller and skinnier than the boy he had been expecting and reminded Kurt immensely of a meerkat. He was the 5th year Sebastian Smythe and he raised an eyebrow to the boy who was probably equally as arrogant as Blaine but lacked the same bad boy cute charm.

"Oi, Hummel What have you done with Mr Sex-On-A-Stick? I was so close to bedding him and now he wont stop talking about your gay-face and its a real turn off," the younger male commented as he took the seat opposite him. Kurt scoffed slightly,  
"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Smythe," he said, turning the page to make sure and air of disinterest in the current conversation..  
"Blaine Anderson, Gay-Face," he said, "I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart... then again you probably suffocate your brain with all that hairspray..."  
"I'm not in the mood, Smythe," Kurt said, closing his book, "And I have no interest in Pretty Boy Anderson," he added as he threw his books into his bag and was about to leave when Smythe held an arm out, stopping Kurt in his tracks.

"I don't care... you somehow seem to have taken to his fancy – God knows why – and I don't like it," he said,  
"Talk to _him _then-" Kurt started, about to proclaim that he wasn't even gay but Sebastian didn't want to hear it and his gang of Gryffindors poured a somewhat questionable batch of pumpkin juice over his head.

That was the last straw, he had spent his years at Hogwarts getting tormented because of his individuality from Slytherins like Karofsky but the Gryffindors seemed to leave him to it but then Blaine Anderson seemed to develop some kind of fascination with him and then life got worse. It was that thought that led to a lapse in judgement and he began to associate his dads heart attack with the sudden appearance of the Gryffindor. Everything in his life began to fall apart the day he met eyes with the infamous Blaine Anderson.

So after a deep cleaning to remove any scent and stain of the rotten pumpkin juice from his hair and skin, he had finally gained his compose when he walked into the hall. He knew he was pale and it was because he could see Smythe's arrogant face and a goblet of pumpkin juice in his hand away from the table - and was it the lighting or was there something shining within the goblet? Before he could come up with a verdict, the last person he wanted to see slipped into the seat next to him. The emotions started to boil inside of him; the worry about his father, the fear of what Smythe had planned for him, the anger of what Blaine had done to his life and the fact he could still smell the drink over him.  
_"What's up?" _the boy asked, so unaware of how his mere presence was risking appearance of his uniform which had undergone a mixture of treatment from spells to potions.

**"N-Nothing..." **Kurt said, his eyes glancing to Seb, hoping he could see that he had no interest in Blaine and to emphasise it he added a **"You're sat at the wrong table, Anderson" **But then Blaine's voice went from cocky stubbornness to a sense of firm concern, with added body language,  
_"I'm not moving until you tell me whats bothering you," _and that concern freaked him out. He already felt his chest begin to tighten but he tried to keep up with his nonchalance attitude.  
**"Just leave. Me. Alone," **and he turned away, mainly to hide his expression from Blaine but also to show Seb that Kurt was trying to keep Blaine away.  
"_Kurt..." _the whisper had a slight tinge of hurt in and it was too much for him. Did Blaine want to make Kurt's life a living hell? Kurt wasn't sure anymore and it led to his outburst of  
**"I-I asked you to leave me alone!" **and he ran. It was all he could do. Even with his blurring vision, he could see Sebastian had started to rise from his seat and the last thing he wanted to do was let Blaine see him cry.

He had no idea where his feet were leading him. Common sense was that the safest place for him would be the Ravenclaw common room, where neither Sebastian nor Blaine could disturb him. But as he finally took in his surroundings, he found himself on the fifth floor outside the statue of Boris the Bewildered. He heaved a sigh, hearing footsteps so he hurriedly revealed the password "Vanilla Essence" and slipped through into the Prefect's bathroom.

Blaine had just seen Kurt enter the bathroom but by the time he reached the statue, he had gone inside. He paused, a hand on the statue as he tried to regain his breath before he managed to utter the password and he slipped inside, seeing that Kurt was facing away from him, eyes looking out the window. He wasn't sure if Kurt had heard him come in, but as he stepped forward, Kurt's voice echoed around him,

"Don't you ever do what you're told, Anderson?" was Blaine mistaken or was there a hint of amused fondness in the older male's voice? Blaine was unable to prevent releasing a small chuckle at this... moment they were having. Was it a moment? Blaine wasn't really sure what this time together really was,  
"Oh you know I don't... it's so dull doing what everyone expects of you," he said, his hand gently going onto Kurt's back. The males muscles tensed at first at the contact, causing Blaine to sigh sadly that maybe Kurt was used to violence but then the muscles relaxed against his hand, "What's up?" he asked, gently,  
"Just stuff..." Kurt began, his voice at a whisper, "At home... here..." he sighed, his eyes closing as he tried to get the words together, "My... My dad's ill... Smythe has been threatening me... I'm just getting fed up of everything," Kurt finally admitted, Blaine said nothing for a second, blinking as though confused,  
"Smythe? You mean Sebastian?" Blaine asked, receiving a confirming nod from Kurt and he sighed, "He's just all talk... don't let him get to you," he said, his hand gently rubbing Kurt's back.

For a second, it looked as though Kurt was going to stay there but he seemed to almost jump forward, "You just don't get it Anderson. You've never been tormented because... well you're the hot-shot Gryffindor, you're hot and..."  
"You think I'm hot?" Blaine asked, fazed and Kurt blushed,  
"Well... most girls think so." He said, "Look, just... don't pretend you understand... my dad might die and... I... I'll be an orphan..." tears began to pour down his cheeks, "I don't want to lose my dad... he's my idol my... he's..." Blaine stood forward and just held him for a moment, holding him close as Kurt sobbed against him. He couldn't fight the tears anymore and as much as he hated the fact it was Blaine he was sobbing to... the feeling of the other males arms around him just felt right.

Sebastian and his cronies had been stood outside the bathroom. None of them were privy to the password so had to wait. The Gryffindor didn't know why he was so intent on having Blaine... well that was a lie, Blaine was hot. What he really didn't know was Blaine's recent obsession with the Ravenclaw. Kurt Hummel wasn't the first boy who came to your head when the words 'heart-throb' was uttered and to Sebastian he was far from it, practically a girl in the way he dressed and acted. Since there was no way of tearing his crush from Kurt he had to try to get rid of the competition.

Soon, the statue opened and without checking, the gryffindors took aim with their goblets and threw them into the face of the person who stepped out. First a cheer of victory was uttered until the voice came out from under the pumpkin juice,  
"Fuck what have you put in these... gyah..." he shouted, and everyones face dropped and Sebastian swallowed as Kurt stepped out behind the boy,  
"Blaine... are you ok?" he asked and the coated male shook his head,

"My... eye... there's something in my eye..." Blaine uttered.

Kurt escorted a pumpkin-covered Blaine to the hospital wing whilst the Gryffindors watched, gormless. He knew the goblet wasn't meant for Blaine and he felt guilt go through him as he remembered just a few minutes ago just before Kurt went to leave,

_"Kurt... wait. I think we were being followed... I'll go out first, ok?" _

Blaine had known Sebastian was up to something and decided to take the dive. He hoped there was nothing seriously wrong with him, Madam Pomfrey had a cure for everything and even six years in, Kurt was still amazed at how much she could cure in comparison to the muggle health service. Kurt knew Blaine well enough that he wouldn't whine about a soaking so something had to have been in that drink for it to cause him such pain.

The matron huffed when she heard the ailment, "I have much more important things to do..." she said, as she waved her wand to get rid of the pumpkin juice and then it was clear to see that it hadn't just been pumpkin juice. There was blood coming from Blaine's eye and the matron had to hold it open to inspect it, "Just a scratch... one second, help him to a bed, Mr Hummel," she said, before heading off to look through her cupboards.

Kurt led Blaine to a bed and the younger male sighed, "Stone..." he said, "I'm sorry... I didn't realise that he was serious..." Blaine admitted. The Ravenclaw tried not to look at Blaine's face, the wound being one factor but he was also trying to make it easier for the Gryffindor. It wasn't easy for them to apologise or admit they were wrong and Kurt just didn't want the Gryffindor feeling ashamed,  
"Don't be... you... you chose to go ahead..." he whispered, "Thank you..." and Blaine nodded,  
"Kurt..." he said and the older boy looked up now, gazing into his eyes as Blaine's face drew closer. Kurt's heart jumped up into his throat as he knew what was going to happen next –

"Right, here it is. Potion to seal wounds, hold his eye open for me, Mr Hummel," came the Matron's voice, causing them to pull apart and Kurt nodded, his face flushed as he did what he was told, unable to look as the Matron applied the potion and he heard Blaine's hiss, "Just keep your eye closed for 24 hours and it should be fine," she said, adding an eyepatch over the injured eye. Blaine grumbled,  
"So now I have to be a pirate?" he said, as the Matron left and Kurt chuckled,  
"It's not that bad really... "

So both boys missed the Halloween feast, both deciding to head to their dormrooms. Both had that moment playing in their minds. They wondered if the other looked like they were going to go through with it. Kurt wondered if Blaine was teasing, Blaine wondered if Kurt was really not going to pull away. Both got little sleep that night and vowed to themselves not to mention that moment again until the other did. And neither did, until the Christmas holidays came along and Blaine found out that Kurt would be gone during the holidays.

Blaine had removed his eye patch and was as good as new, choosing to forgive Sebastian but he wouldn't forget. Not so much because he got hurt but more for intending to hurt Kurt. November had passed by with little incident – though Blaine had broken his arm during a Quidditch match against slytherin – and he and Kurt didn't exchange more than smiles. Blaine couldn't complain though, the smiles were enough for him to know that Kurt was powering through. He heard through Kurt's friends in Ravenclaw that his father had woken up and had just handed Kurt some chocolate frogs to celebrate before heading back to what he was doing. Things were looking up and he couldn't wait to spend the holidays at Hogwarts where he was sure to find time alone with the Ravenclaw...

But then he heard. Kurt was going home. Blaine had been stupid not to expect the boy wanted to see that his father was okay through his own two eyes. He had had such a plan on assuring Kurt that he wasn't playing with him or teasing him and now he had to go ahead of schedule. Students were packing for their holidays, the horseless carriages were being prepared and Blaine needed to work fast.

When Kurt was having his last meal, Blaine decided to discreetly walk past. His eyes moved over the table to find someone he could talk to as an excuse before he just sighed and moved over silently to him, passing him a note and then he left the hall, nervous and scared. This was a new feeling for the Gryffindor. He hadn't been afraid of the bludgers, the spells or the Slytherin... but this moment as he headed up the stairs, he was terrified. He hoped Kurt would read the note. He hoped the plan would work because otherwise... well he didn't want to think about what would happen.

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine approached him and then he looked to the parchment Blaine had thrust into his hand. He was mesmerised, just holding the note as his eyes followed Blaine out. His friends had already left for their Christmas holidays so he had no one to tease him as he opened the note

_"Meet me in the room located on the seventh floor in the left corridor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. The way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking about what you need, and the door will appear. Just think that you want to find me.  
Blaine x"_

Kurt frowned, thinking of the seventh floor. There was no room there but at Hogwarts, there were always surprises. With a deep breath, he finished his meal and moved up the stairs. He wondered what Blaine wanted. Was he going to find the group of Gryffindors there ready to throw pumpkin juice mixed with crushed bezoars mixed within it as revenge? Or did Blaine only have good intentions? Kurt was only going to find out what he wanted when he went into the room and if it was something bad... well he was heading home anyway so would just not return?

The tapestry had always amused Kurt, Barnabas had been trying to teach the troll ballet and Kurt always equated it with him trying to get Karofsky to be nice. It just wasn't going to work because they didn't have the grace. That's how Kurt got there so quickly, it had been a frequent break point when he was heading to astronomy so when he got there he turned round and looked to the wall. As he remembered, there was nothing there. With a frown, Kurt reread the note

_"The way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking about what you need, and the door will appear. Just think that you want to find me" _and he took a deep breath, looking around to make sure no one was watching him as he began to pace outside the room, thinking of Blaine and the note and before he turned for his fourth length, the door appeared. Kurt's eyes widened, staring at the door before him just in awe. Hogwarts never failed to surprise him but he snapped out of it, dreading the door disappearing if he waited too long and he opened the door and headed inside.

The room was like something from a Christmas card. There was a fireplace in which a fire roared and over which hung two stockings. On the mantelpiece was a clock depicting the real time. Kurt moved over, daring to touch the clock that he was sure was an apparition and he felt his feet sink. Looking down, he had stepped on a rug, a warm fluffy rug that had been placed in front of the fireplace, He looked behind him, seeing what looked like the inside of a log cabin and then a Christmas tree. Kurt's eyes shimmered with tears of the beauty before him, presents lay under the tree and he bent down, inspecting it when he saw his name. Unable to control himself, he unwrapped the present, bringing out a jumper* with the usual Christmas pattern on and he smirked,  
"Anderson, you have to be kidding..." he whispered to himself, but then he saw the note attached "_Wear me or I won't appear ;)" _and he sighed, taking off his robes and he put on the jumper, inspecting himself in the mirror above the fireplace.

"Looking good," came Blaine's voice and he appeared in the mirror, Kurt flushed and turned, seeing that Blaine was wearing a similar jumper and he chuckled,  
"Oh, you just wanted me to look as stupid as you, huh?" he said, though his smile showed he didn't really mind the jumper. Blaine smirked, passing him a drink of eggnog,  
"Of course... so... you're going home for Christmas... and I just couldn't let you go without giving you your present..." Blaine said, sipping the drink and pulling a face, "They always make it sound so good in the movies..." he said, putting down the glass,  
"I think it's alright," Kurt said, trying to reassure him that his efforts weren't in vain, "And I have my present now..." Blaine smiled, somewhat bashfully and gestured up.

Kurt looked above him and found mistletoe. Kurt's cheeks reddened as he looked down to Blaine, about to protest but then he felt the other boys lips touch his and his body melted. He had never been kissed before, his heart was racing as he felt Blaine deepen the kiss. He couldn't have fought back even if he wanted to, Blaine's hand was against Kurt's cheek, making his skin come up in goosebumps. His own hand trembled, unsure of where to go before Blaine's hand moved it to his waist. Kurt smiled slightly in the kiss, his other hand finally working out where it wanted to go and it slipped into Blaine's hair.

The moment was stopped only because both boys needed air. Kurt blushed as he realised how much control he had lost, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his composure and Blaine smiled sheepishly, "I..." he started before, "You move me, Kurt... when I saw you in the prefects bathroom... the honesty... it... was my moment and... I was always unsure before then but-" Kurt rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against his again,

"Shut up, Anderson," he whispered, a fond smile, "I feel the same." He assured him and then they embraced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

There was something wrong with Blaine, he wasn't used to the sensation of being dependent. After years of having a guaranteed following, secure in who he was and what he was doing. But since having to watch Kurt go home for Christmas, he started to struggle. One day he was fine, happy and excited to welcome the return of the Ravenclaw but then the next he doubted Kurt's existence or at least the memory of their moment in the room of requirement. He wasn't the same secure boy he used to be.

After being so used to attention from adoring fans of his roles on the WWN*, the more reserved nature from the older male was sometimes misinterpreted as dislike. It was important – but hard – for Blaine to remember the differences between them. Blaine's family were well known in the Wizarding world so students at Hogwarts knew and admired him; his sexuality was never an issue because of the respect he had. On Kurt's side, he was mostly raised like a muggle by his father. He wasn't sporty so didn't have the role on the Quidditch team to boost his reputation. There was no safety net for the Ravenclaw if he chose to be more open about his sexuality.

Most people found it weird that Blaine stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas. There was no ill relationship between him and his parents but after missing out on several hijinks in his first year because he was home for Christmas led to a stern decision to stay at Hogwarts with his friends as much as possible. His parents loved him but when he made this decision there was a sense of relief as their schedules had high demands of them that struggled under the added pressure of entertaining their son. Kurt didn't have the same kind of friends to stay at Hogwarts with because Tina and Mercedes always went home for Christmas. Add his dad's heart attack and there was really no blaming the older brunette from leaving Blaine in the castle to go home over the Christmas holidays.

So Blaine's holiday was spent with Nick, Jeff and Sebastian – Rachel having gone home to see her dads – and as much as Blaine loved hanging out with his friends (Seb was still classed as acquaintance because he was still friends with Jeff and Nick) their discussions they had had before now seemed completely inappropriate. Nick and Jeff loved discussing the progress of the Quidditch team and had spent the last half hour talking about the likely casualties made to the Ravenclaw team when Gryffindor thrashed them after the holidays and caused Blaine to squirm uncomfortably. Sebastian was still an outrageous flirt and when he wasn't hitting on Blaine, he was making lewd comments about other males around the school. When he saw Blaine was really not interested in the conversation, he tried to bring him back by bringing up Kurt,

"Hummel is far too lady faced to be straight but too feminine for anyone into guys to wanna play with," his eyes were focussed on Blaine to rule out any possibility that he was just saying it out loud and waiting for a reaction. Blaine turned to him, his jaw tense and his lips pressed together. Since the pumpkin juice incident, Blaine struggled to prevent lashing out at Sebastian and he took a deep breath, "you have no idea what you're talking about, Smythe. There is nothing wrong with Kurt..." his attention was lost as a blackbird flew past their window, "he's perfect..." he breathed, his voice barely over a whisper but they all heard it, their faces expressing their shock until they began to mould into different reactions as Blaine continued to gaze out of the window like a lovesick puppy.

"Dude..." Nick breathed, his lips turning into a smile as he realised the intensity of Blaine's feelings. Before it seemed to be another game, another boys heart to play with but this was different. Jeff grinned, teasingly singing "Hummel I love you... Hummel I do... when we're apart my heart beats only for youuuu" causing Blaine to blush and smile as he received some pats on the back. They all ignored Sebastian's facial expression as he mimicked gagging before leaving the room as Blaine began to share the story of what happened in the Room of Requirement.

It was hard for Kurt to remember that mere moments ago, he had been kissing Blaine Anderson in a romantic setting as the school began to disappear from view out of the carriage window. There was a small smile on Kurt's face as he realised he could still taste the younger boys lips against his own and he began to realise he could relive that kiss again and again... if Mercedes would let him. She saw right through his distancing and daydream and unprepared to spend the rest of the journey with the silence, she used her inner diva to wake him up. Her fingers clicked in front of his face, "Kurt, what's going on with you?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. The clicking and the question caused Kurt to jump and he let himself scowl,

"Mercedes! Do you mind?!" he snapped, before the question fully registered. He paused, mulling over the question as he debated the best way of answering it without annoying Mercedes with vagueness, "Nothing... just can't wait to see my dad is okay," he said, truthfully. At least, that was part of the truth. Since the note, he had received other letters of Burt's progress but part of him couldn't help but wonder if Carol was just trying to help him relax and the situation was a lot worse than she was putting on. He knew seeing his father would lessen the concern, knowing Burt, he would wave off any attempt of help. There was no way Mercedes could deny Kurt's claim but she was still not satisfied.

"Hummel, how stupid do you think I am? I know there's more to that goofball smile than just thinking about your dad." Kurt flushed, turning away but if Mercedes grin was anything to go by, she saw it. She knew exactly what was going on. There was a pause, enough for Kurt to think he was off the hook and for Finn to add himself to the group. He had opened his mouth to talk to Kurt when the topic was brought up again, "So, what's his name?" she asked, causing Finn to close his mouth and curiously look between the pair as he tried to comprehend the situation. Kurt threw Mercedes a death glare before glancing up as Finn finally uttered,  
"What's whose name?"

Now they may have only recently become brothers but with all the bullies Kurt faced at the school, he had really stepped up to the role of the protective older brother and the last thing Kurt needed was for Finn to go after Blaine. He shrugged off the question and turned his gaze out of the window, ignoring the rest of the conversation where Mercedes told Finn he was obviously in love and even gave a name of the certain Gryffindor occupying his thoughts.

When they got to the station, Kurt greeted his father with an emotional hug, so relieved to see how normal his father looked; perhaps he looked a bit tired but otherwise he was alive. Finn kissed his mother on the cheek before awkwardly trying to shake Burt's hand around Kurt who refused to let go.

The holiday for Kurt had been a well accepted rest, a time to spend with his father in doing all the traditional things. His father emphasised to Carol that Christmas was going to be done the Muggle way and Kurt was glad for it. He enjoyed his time but there was always Blaine, lingering in the back of his mind; with those sultry dark brown eyes and the cheeky smile... Kurt just couldn't stop thinking about him. It made his body feel peculiar – he was sixteen but with a passion for Broadway hormones had never really come into it so these urges were unclear and just dirty to him. It made him uncomfortable to be around his father and step mom with the thoughts running through his head.

That was why he ended up walking up the steps of Hogwarts a few weeks before everyone else had finished for their holiday. He bit his lip as he pushed open the door and slipped into the building. The entrance hall was quiet, his feet echoing as he walked. Most of the students were taking advantage of their warm common rooms with little competition for the closest most comfortable chairs. He took a deep breath as he headed up the stairs, not really sure what he had been expecting. Maybe he had thought Blaine would just know and be there to greet him with a hug but he got halfway up the stairs and he saw him. Blaine was stood at the top, with a Christmas sweater, his hair ungelled so his curls were loose over his head as they just stared at each other.

It could have been a second, it could have been a lifetime but before Kurt could know what was happening, he ended up in Blaine's arms just holding him close to him.  
"You're early..." blaine whispered,  
"I know... told dad i needed to do some potions..." Kurt admitted a sense of guilt and shame in his voice because of the lie but it softened as Blaine's thumb gently stroked his cheek,  
"I'm glad you're here..." he said softly and he kissed him softly. Noise came from the Great hall and they seemed to split apart and Blaine smiled, "Let's go somewhere more private..."

In the room of requirement, Kurt shyly took a seat on a small plush cushion by the chair, pulling something out of his bag and he gestured to Blaine to take it. Blaine had poured out some butterbeer and sat next to him accepting the gift and he opened it to find a beautiful bow tie, glistening in scarlet and gold. Now, a muggle would just see it as added in glitter but Blaine appreciated the sparkle was pure magic – added to a home-made gift and he smiled, kissing his cheek, "Thank you..." he said softly, a surging feeling of guilt that he hadn't gotten anything for him before an idea hit. Suddenly, he jumped up to his feet and he moved to a music player, starting a song he had heard in the muggle world and he sang along.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on _  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong _  
_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down _  
_Before you met me, I was alright _  
_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life _  
_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine _  
_Let's go all the way tonight _  
_No regrets, just love _  
_We can dance until we die _  
_You and I will be young forever _  
_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_ Don't ever look back _  
_My heart stops when you look at me _  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe _  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _  
_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
_ Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete _  
_Let's go all the way tonight _  
_No regrets, just love _  
_We can dance until we die _  
_You and I will be young forever _  
_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_ Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_ Don't ever look back _  
_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_ Just one touch, now baby I believe _  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _  
_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_  
_ Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_ Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_  
_ Be your teenage dream tonight _  
_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_ The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_ Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_ Don't ever look back _  
_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_ Just one touch, now baby I believe _  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _  
_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_  
_ Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_ Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans _  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

He stopped in front of Kurt, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath but there was no hope. A lunge forward from Kurt and Blaine was on the floor, kissing Kurt back fiercely as he felt the smaller frame press close to him. There was no word for what was going on, the feeling was so intense that it made him want to whimper though he was in no pain. Their groins touched, bucking together as their hormones raged. It seemed to be hours but still too soon when Kurt pulled away, causing Blaines eyes to slowly open, gazing up for some kind of explanation but slowly he felt Kurt pull away. "Kurt..." he breathed but the Ravenclaw was on his feet and then out the door before Blaine could stand up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I forgot to add one onto the last post but sorry about the wait! Life just got in the way and all that excuse. I have noticed new followers, hey followers! I don't want to sound like a pain but I would LOVE to get more reviews. I know it's not perfect but hearing your ideas and your comments will help my muse and help me improve it for you. I'm considering starting up a tumblr but I'm not sure if it would be worth it - so be vocal! Give me ideas for my first published fanfic!**

Blaine had stayed still, lying on the floor of the Room of Requirement; just trying to work out what had just happened. It had been half an hour but Blaine hadn't moved and was still waiting for any sign of the Ravenclaw returning to him and explaining why he had so quickly departed. Was it because Blaine wasn't a good kisser? Or had something happened during the holiday to put Kurt off the Gryffindor? Whatever it was, Blaine now had a storm of emotions and sensations that needed some kid of relief. At the moment, he felt like he was on the peak of a waterfall, facing the rushing tide but being held back. With a soft sigh, he unzipped his jeans, releasing some of the tension as his head focused on capturing the memory of the few minutes previously and his hand traveled south.

Kurt felt awful. There was nothing worse than running away from a guy who was so willing to give everything. The truth was he had wanted to immerse himself in Blaine Anderson at that moment his body was physically ready as were his emotions but mentally he was scared. Terrified even; what of, he wasn't exactly sure. It was probably the intensity of the kiss. The sensations he had dreamed and imagined whilst he was away from school but in real life, they were so much more powerful than he had originally anticipated.

It was hard to face Blaine after that; the shame of having exposed the less sanitary side of himself. Ravenclaws were not supposed to have such vulgar thoughts. Kurt figured the less time he spent around Blaine, the cleaned his thoughts would become but it was so hard. He seemed to bump into Blaine everywhere or there would be a reminder of Blaine wherever he went and his thoughts always betrayed him when he went to sleep. The look on the Gryffindor's face whenever Kurt began to turn swiftly on his heel away from him broke his heart- but Kurt was just so embarrassed by his emotions.

As the days turned to weeks, Blaine's emotions started to evolve from confusion to hurt and now he was on annoyance. His letters to Kurt had been obviously ignored –Blaine made sure to watch as the owl delivered the post to Kurt and any attempt he had made to talk to Kurt directly were futile because Kurt just disappeared in another direction. He had now developed a sense of just being Kurt's plaything. The Ravenclaw was obviously trying to undermine him with some form of mind games, at least that's what Sebastian claimed and it was getting harder and harder for Blaine to argue against him s the time went on, hence his more negative emotions when it came to Kurt.

"Just get the hint, Anderson," Sebastian said somewhat randomly one cold February evening as the Gryffindors huddled around the giant fire roaring in the common room. Blaine tore his face away from the heat to face Sebastian with a raised eyebrow,  
"Excuse me?" he asked, carefully,  
"Hummel was just playing with you. There is no way a Ravenclaw would seriously consider dating a Gryffindor," Sebastian explained whilst Nick and Jeff awkwardly held their own conversation.  
"Hum- Kurt wouldn't... Kurt isn't just a Ravenclaw... he's Kurt... caring, compassionate..." Blaine hit back, his face somewhat wistful at the thought of the older boy but then there was a sharp pang in his chest as he remembered Kurt running away from him in the Room of Requirement and he frowned, his eyes falling to his lap to avoid Sebastian's triumphant smile. Without another word, Blaine stood up and moved to the boys dormitories.

_It was dark, the only light came from the flickering flames from the fireplace. He didn't really need the fire, the boy lying beside him gave him enough heat and he so loved being snuggled up in his warmth. Both boys were naked, the duvet just covering their groins but their torsos and limbs were free from the confines of the duvet. The curly haired boy had his head rested against his partner's chest, his hand gently caressing the smooth hairless skin. The other boy allowed himself to give a blissful smile as he turned to move his lips to capture the others, his hips bucking forward against the other boys to show his arousal and the boy beneath him released a noise as a mix between a chuckle and a purr, "Oh baby..." which caused the older boy to growl in frustration as he let his lips move down the boy's body and he pushes the duvet to release the boys sexual tension. His hand gently moved around him, feeling the heat and he had to take a minute to breathe and relax before he slowly started to stroke him, his lips moving to press butterfly kisses along his hip bone, his other hand stroking his thigh as he felt his breath catch in his throat. There was no going back now, this was going to happen and his lips moved closer and closer to his groin -_

"Kurt!" the shout came from down in the common room and Kurt almost flew out of bed, his hands trying to quickly do up his jeans as his face flushed red,  
"C-coming!" he said _almost..._ he couldn't help but mutter to himself as he composed himself. The moment had passed, the shout was none other than Tina probably wanting to do something related to his job as a Prefect but his heart wasn't in it. It was nearing Valentines Day and all Kurt wanted to do was spend it with Blaine but he had waited too long. Then again, if it was right... it would work out. In his Broadway shows things always got in the way but whatever will be will be - that's how the song goes isn't it?

When he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Tina – no matter how many times it was shared that girls can access the boys dormitories she still insisted on calling people down – he realised it wasn't an emergency meeting. There was a look of pity, a look of determination and she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the common room where some other girls were around waiting for them and Tina forced Kurt to sit down,

"This is an intervention." She stated and he raised an eyebrow, gesturing her to continue, "You and Blaine. We don't care if he's a Gryffindor... just seeing you around avoiding him – we know you're not happy so you better explain yourself. Did he hurt you or are you just being stupid?" she asked, blatantly and it took Kurt a moment to register the question before,  
"It's all me." He admitted, "I just... got scared I –"

"I hope iIm not late!" came another voice. She was a new exchange student from Ohio, her name was Marley and she smiled to the room, "I think we should call off the intervention," she said, unable to see Kurt because he was hidden by the chair. Tina frowned, looking up to Marley,  
"Why..."  
"I just saw Blaine holding hands with another guy..." Marley said and Kurt froze before flashing a glare up at the girls and he stood up. He ignored any other conversation as he left the common room and moved down the moving staircases.

_"Oh no, Anderson, you wont make a fool out of me." _


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay! My placement ends on Tuesday so hopefully I'll have more time :) I'm a roleplayer too so sometimes those posts take up my time. Buuuuut I now have a tumblr! I slipped it into the description but here it is: I talk about my roleplaying stuff and other random fan stuff too but yeah... Anyway here we go!**

* * *

_I can't be too late. I can't have missed my chance. _Kurt cursed himself over and over, as he rushed down the moving staircases in a bid to find Blaine and work everything out. It was hard to keep his balance and for the most part, he seemed to be flying down the stairs which is the only way he avoided getting stuck on the fake steps that liked to trip people up. The last flight of stairs he basically slid down the banister, jumping off and running through the entrance hall as he moved to the courtyard, trying hard not to fall over but then he stopped.

His eyes saw their hands first then the sound of Blaine's laughter. His breath struggled to go past the lump in his throat and his heart sank. The Ravenclaw in him was made more upset by the fact the guy Blaine was holding hands with was none other than a Hufflepuff. Kurt knew him as Sam Evans; he himself had had a questionable crush on him the previous year when he joined the glee club. Even from the distance, he could hear that Sam Evans was doing his infamous Gilderoy Lockhart impression. Whilst Kurt was more inclined to raise an eyebrow and sigh, Blaine was laughing. It was a loud, guffawing kind of laugh that made him flash his perfect teeth and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

Kurt knew his doubts had done this – led Blaine into trying to find something in another person. Kurt knew he couldn't blame Blaine; he had pushed him away, expecting him to know what he wanted rather than just saying the words out loud. Kurt had been expecting to be the Broadway female in the situation, to have Blaine come to him and he knew he didn't have to wait; the men in the Broadway shows didn't wait and neither would he. If Kurt wanted Blaine, he was going to have to go after him himself.

* * *

Sam was in Blaine's year and it took a bit of convincing for Blaine to realise he had been there the entire time because Blaine hadn't really noticed him before. In a school like Hogwarts, it was not surprising that he couldn't recognise someone from his year in a different house. He had only really gotten to know him after Kurt seemed to distance himself and Sam had become someone who filled the void in some sense. He knew he loved Kurt but his feelings were starting to become questionable as they drifted away from platonic. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind that Sam was straight but the blonde seemed to be naive to his flirtations and it became a method of his almost to use Sam as a way of getting to Kurt. It felt terrible for him to admit it but it wasn't planned that way, he had genuinely enjoyed the goofy Hufflepuff's company because it made him momentarily forget.

The blonde found it weird that he was holding his hand but it wasn't really hurting anyone so he didn't question it and instead just took pleasure in getting his friend to smile. What he knew was only through gossip and rumours and he didn't hound the Gryffindor for why he was so upset instead just tried to cheer him up and thought that if Blaine wanted to hold his hand, he wasn't going to upset him by going all homophobic on him. Then Blaine pulled his hand away from him and there was a sudden flash of seriousness over his face and the laughter stopped. "Dude, what's wrong?" Sam asked, and Blaine gave a sad sigh as he pulled himself away and muttered,

"Everything..." truth was, seeing the hurt in Kurt's face hadn't given the Gryffindor the sense of triumph as he thought but it made him feel guilty and his heart sank. He may have just gotten rid of any chance he had to be with Kurt.

* * *

When Kurt stepped back into the Ravenclaw common room, he was greeted by the girls he had left, all seemingly still in the same position and with concerned expressions. They began to assemble around him, cooing with their generic

"he's no good for you"

"You're better off without him"

"There's plenty more fish in the sea"

But then they realised that Kurt didn't look upset, his eyes sparkled with determination and he had a calm almost mischievous smile. There were no doubts for him now. Kurt knew Blaine wasn't really into Sam, the aura around him wasn't exactly unhappy but Kurt could see that Blaine hadn't dropped his guard like he had with himself. When it was Kurt and Blaine, nothing else had really mattered, there was no rivalry or house divide, they were just Blaine and Kurt, not a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as he had first thought. No pretences like the act he had witnessed in the courtyard (seriously, no one could find Sam's impressions that funny) and Kurt knew it wasn't over. Heck, Kurt was too stubborn to ever let it be over.

His plan took a few weeks to carry out. Unfortunately they weren't an item by Valentine's Day but Kurt hadn't forgotten. Blaine was surprised by a magical Valentine in the where the letter turned into the shape of cupid and uttered Kurts written words in a voice that hid who they were from and before Blaine could have any hope of distinguishing who the valentine was from through the handwriting, it ignited in a series of fireworks and sparks. It had been hard for Kurt to feign the same curiousness as his peers, he tried not to grin at the blush he had caused to rise into Blaine's cheeks yet try not to look too disinterested that it wasn't obvious. Kurt wasn't completely naive to the fact that there was little real mystery to who sent the valentine but it would have spoiled the fun to make it too obvious.

The pair didn't cross paths until later that month when it was the semi-finals of the Quidditch cup between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Kurt had never really followed the sport, preferring instead to read his books, catch up on Homework but this match was different. He couldn't miss Blaine playing, he needed Blaine to see that Kurt was willing to do the things Blaine would want him to do as a boyfriend even if he wasn't particularly interested he was trying. There was no issue until he got to the stadium and realised he didn't know where to sit – did he sit with his housemates or did he sit with the Gryffindor? After all, he had no real interest in his house winning but there was a matter of loyalty that Kurt found hard to shake. As he stood making up his mind, a few Slytherins took the opportunity to push past him and mutter "Mudblood" as they did so, despite the room to either side of him. Kurt rolled his eyes, flashing a glare before he made up his mind and followed the Gryffindors to find himself a seat.

* * *

Blaine was finding it hard to focus. He was drawing closer to his OWLs and despite the Gryffindor persona he put on he was terrified. Not only that, but he was in turmoil over where he stood with Kurt. Sebastian hadn't helped, he seemed convinced in making Blaine doubt Kurt but after Valentine's Day... Well, since then he had been back and forth between certainty that it had been Kurt's elaborate gesture and doubting the Ravenclaw would risk being shown to be so emotional. His thoughts were still whirling around in his head as he tried to listen to the Gryffindor Captain – Wesley – give his usual prep-talk and pre-game strategy refresher and before he knew it, Nick gave him a pat on the back as the team began to head out of their locker room and onto the pitch.

In the atmosphere, Blaine could feel the volume but he was stuck in his own head that he didn't necessarily see it. He had mounted his broom but while the referee spoke, he let his eyes glide over the Ravenclaw stands, searching for that one face and it was nowhere to be seen. A shrill whistle brought him back to earth and he could hear the shouts of the spectators and he pushed himself off the ground, and placed himself high above the rest of his team so he could look out for the snitch. It was hard for him to not get lost in the game, Nick and Jeff's movements were like a dance as they both played the role of beater and worked together to protect their team from the Bludgers. The chasers were equally graceful; Hunter, Wesley and Sebastian fluidly passed the Quaffle between them, preventing the Ravenclaw's from getting a chance to put on the offensive act. The Keeper was a stern-faced Trent - he wasn't usually stern faced but he always focussed hard on the game.

Blaine's admiration for his team was interrupted by a golden flash – _the snitch! _He shifted his weight forward and forced his broom to propel forward, his eyes locked on the Snitch. Adam, the Ravenclaw seeker, saw it too and soon they were both neck and neck against the snitch. Blaine gritted his teeth as he egged his broom to go faster as the snitch seemed to begin to play with him, jutting left and right and swerving in all kind of directions and both seekers followed mercilessly as they tried to catch up and then it caused them to nose dive. Blaine was known for his reckless flying and it was shown now as he sped up his flight towards the ground whilst Adam pulled away. Usually, this would be no problem and he could almost feel the cold metal of the snitch in his hand but then he saw a flash of blue amongst the red. _Kurt. _His eyes moved to Kurt, forgetting what he was doing and before he knew it, he was bucked from his broom and flipped before landing on his back before his head followed. In the few seconds between the wind being knocked out of him and his head hitting the floor all he remembered thinking was

_He came... _then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! I got myself someone to beta-read, she hasn't got an account but she's someone I roleplay with and she's so so so so good. You will find her tumblr on my profile.  
**

* * *

"Hummel, just leave,"  
"I have _just _as much right to be here as you, Smythe,"  
"I'm not sure you're kind of the enemy..."  
"Enemy? How? Just because it was against my house's team? I wasn't even _supporting_ Ravenclaw!"  
"Guys, please, he doesn't need to wake up to this so just chill,"

Voices... it took a few seconds for Blaine to place the voices to the people he knew, that was Sebastian and Kurt arguing with Trent's obviously calming tone interrupting them towards the end. His head was swimming, a dull ache as he tried to remember what happened to him – where was he? He finally understood those Muggle cartoons where the characters saw stars, the light that began to peek through his eyelids looked so much like stars; he must have suffered a concussion. They seemed to circle round him and make him dizzier and dizzier. Why did his body ache so much? Why did they all sound so concerned? Was he dying? But then, he heard the excitement in Kurt's voice as he exclaimed,

"His eye twitched! He's waking up!" It was so relieved, so happy and just plain adorable that it seemed to give Blaine more energy. Ideally, he would have loved to say he jumped out of bed and took Kurt in his arms and carried him off but no. He opened his eyes and gave a groan as the light blinded him, the image first blurry but soon he managed to focus on the people around him. Finally he turned his head towards the source of the excitement and found himself gazing into the Ravenclaws mainly pale face with flushed cheeks as though he had run or been out in the cold. He gave him a small smile, trying to assure him he was alright, and then it came back. Quidditch... he crashed... He couldn't remember how but it only meant one thing "The game! We lost the game!" he exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and causing Kurt to jump. Kurt tried to say something but Sebastian got there first,

"What happened out there?" he asked, causing Blaine to turn from Kurt's expression of joy to the disappointed face of Sebastian, his arms folded across his chest, the broom resting against Blaine's bed. Kurt spoke up,  
"He's only just woken up, back off, Smythe," he said, saving Blaine from admitting that he wasn't entirely sure what had happened out on the field. Kurt's hand moved to his shoulder, bringing Blaine's attention back onto Kurt's as their gaze met. Kurt's expression was somewhat stern but Blaine knew that it was only because Kurt was determined to show that he had Blaine's health in mind, and was trying to convey that message to Blaine as he told him, "You just rest, okay?" His voice was low and somewhat firm but Blaine understood that the tone was directed towards Sebastian, as if to show him Kurt was the better person. At the moment none of that mattered to Blaine, his only thoughts were that he wanted to be left alone with that boy and just hold him whilst he went back to sleep; even if there was no chance of that happening comfortably in his small bed.

"Whatever man, we've lost the cup either way," Sebastian grumbled, picking up his broom, "See you later, Anderson," he said with as set jaw and a stern nod before he glanced to Trent, then turned on his heel and walked on. Trent looked between Sebastian's retreating back and then onto Blaine and Kurt before biting his lip, flashing an apologetic look before jogging to catch up with Sebastian, leaving the boys alone. Kurt seemed to relax with their new privacy,

"Want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" he asked his voice soft and calming, slowly rubbing his shoulder. For a moment, Blaine just stared at him, taking in all his features, knowing there was something important about Kurt from the crash but it didn't come to him in time and he was interrupted by a nudge from Kurt. It took a second before he realised he had been asked a question and he shook his head in response. With a slow nod and a hesitant "M'kay... if you're sure," Kurt's eyes pulled away from Blaine's eyes. Before he could stop it, he let out a sound similar to a whimper and his eyes widening as he realised and then he flushed as Kurt started firing questions at him.  
"Does something hurt?"  
"Shall I get painkillers"  
"Sure you don't need the Matron?"

"_Kurt_, just relax, it was just a random sound, I'm fine," Blaine interrupted his thread of questions, his face stubbornly trying to back his words up it seemed to have done the trick as he sensed his companion relax. Kurt nodded, slowly before smiling gently as Blaine whispered, "I didn't think you'd come..." A flash of guilt crossed Kurt's face before the older male smiled again speaking softly.  
"I wouldn't have missed it."

* * *

It had been a week since Blaine had left the Hospital Wing, there had been rumours around the school as to why Blaine had crashed – some utterly ridiculous like a Blaine suffering from a seizure, others blaming Adam for manipulating the broom whilst they were racing neck and neck. Blaine didn't bother with most of them, Kurt made sure of that. Blaine wasn't entirely sure on where they stood together but they had started spending a lot more time together and Blaine wasn't about to complain about that fact. They would sit at lunch together and sometimes Blaine left his classroom to find Kurt standing there waiting for him and it was... nice for lack of a better word.

One breakfast, Blaine was sat next to a fifth year, Evan Beckett. Evan was quite a secretive guy when it came to himself but he was so chatty and excitable that Blaine just enjoyed sitting with him and goofing off usually talking about Quidditch. Evan was going on about the last match and Blaine kept fading in and out of the conversation but then the boy mentioned Kurt and he looked over, "I think it's so cool that he was in the Gryffindor stand... it shows just how _right _you two are, no matter what the homophobes say..." he grinned excitedly as Blaine looked at him over his bacon, a slightly frown before it hit...

"He was the blue in the sea of red..." he whispered, remembering why he crashed. Kurt had been cheering him on, standing among a different house despite being a member of the opposing house and he smiled as a warm feeling moved through him. Before Evan could say anything, an envelope fell into his beans. He pulled a face, picking it out before giving a small smile; Kurt's fluid cursive writing was all too familiar. The smile caused Evan to smirk and wink, "Shall I leave you to it?" he teased playfully. Blaine shook his head as he ran his finer under the flap of the envelope and began to rip it open before reading the message inside,

_"Dear Blaine,_

_I think I'm ready for a talk, can we meet in our little Haven tonight at 7?  
Kurt xx_

_P.S. The Valentine was from me, I like to make a statement, hence the fireworks!" _

A ragged breath left him as he reread the short note, he had no idea what else he was expecting to find. Kurt was ready for a talk? To him that sounded like a prequel to a break up but they weren't even a couple – so what else could it be about? The P.S and the kisses told him it was something good... right? A flash of annoyance ran through him as he just wished Kurt would stop being so damn cryptic.

* * *

It was hard not to stare at the Gryffindor table, his breakfast sat in front of him, abandoned and slowly growing cold as Kurt tried to sneak a glance over his 'Quidditch through the Ages' book to see if Blaine had gotten the note yet. The book wasn't usually something he would read, but since he started to understand his feelings towards the seeker he wanted to make more of an effort to connect with Blaine. So had decided to read up on the subject he had no clue about – sport; especially Quidditch. He was reading up on its history and the role Blaine played as a seeker. Or, rather, he was supposed to be but then he had sent the note and now he was waiting to see Blaine's reaction. The note had fallen and Kurt ducked his head under, counting under his breath up to ten before he peeked over the book. Watching as Blaine read the note, turning towards the boy next to him. Kurt tried not to feel a surge of jealousy for Evan. He knew their relationship was purely platonic, Evan was straight and besides... Blaine didn't look at him in that way. Kurt didn't know how to describe the way in which Blaine looked at someone romantically in other words than 'how he looks at me,' words which were often found in countless romcoms and Broadway shows.

The note had taken a surprisingly long time to write; he kept starting it off wrong or droned on and on about something irrelevant until he finally decided on something short and sweet. He wanted to keep some mystery in it, make the story somewhat more romantic and making Blaine wait for the right moment to hear what Kurt had to say. He had spent every night since Blaine got out of the Hospital wing plotting on how he was going to drop the bomb and he knew he'd have to take advantage of the Room of Requirement like Blaine had done. He dipped his head as he sensed Blaine turning towards the table, acting as occupied as he could with the textbook until the bell rang signalling the start of the school day and he left before he could collide with Blaine before their meeting.

It was hard to avoid Blaine that day, over the past few days he had begun to learn his lessons and he hated the thought of Blaine coming out of class expecting him and being disappointed when Kurt wouldn't be waiting for him, but what Kurt had planned for that night was going to make up for it. That's what he told himself as he went straight down the hallway rather than turning to meet Blaine who would be leaving Defence against the Dark Arts. Deep breaths and planning out how he was going to sort out everything for that night was what kept his mind off Blaine throughout the day until he was sat in the Room of Requirement at six forty-five, looking around at what the room had to offer. What was it he asked for? _A safe place for Blaine and I to be ourselves. _He had walked into a room with walls lined with mahogany and a large bookshelf full of thick leather bound book and two bean bags on either side of a mahogany table. He smiled as he noticed two glasses of Butterbeer sat on the table and a fire was already roaring in the fireplace.

There wasn't much left for him to do, he pulled his robes off and hung them up on a coat hanger and rolled up his sleeves as he repositioned the beanbags to be closer together and used his wand to conjure a flower but then scrunched up his nose and changed his mind. By seven he stood with his back to the door, looking around the room with a frown. Something was missing and he couldn't place it, his hand running through his hair almost exasperated as he tried to think about what else there needed to be when he heard the voice of Blaine Anderson,  
"Mm... nice view but I prefer the front," the Gryffindor retorted, causing Kurt to spin round to face him, his face flushed and soon Blaine was blushing too, "Damn... sorry sometimes I just can't control my mouth..." he admitted, sheepishly, looking down. Kurt stared at him for a while before it hit him what had been missing – Blaine himself - and he let out a laugh. Startling Blaine into laughing alongside him and Kurt moved forward, Blaine had seemed to have the same idea and they collided in a heated kiss, knocking Kurt back onto the floor.

"Oof..." he huffed, chuckling against Blaine as he regained his breath, the fall having winded him slightly. Blaine grinned sheepishly,  
"Sorry..." he said and Kurt chuckled knowing that Blaine wasn't sorry at all. Blaine then pulled away, helping Kurt up and he helped Kurt settle down on one of the bean bags as they both regained their breath. Their eyes never leaving each other and Blaine moved to settle himself on Kurt's lap instead of the other bean bag, gazing into Kurt's eyes as he whispered, "Do we have to talk?" he whispered, his heart started racing and though Kurt knew he had so much planned to talk about, the hormones were silencing his brain against his groin. Kurt looked into Blaine's pleading eyes and gave a small smile. He enjoyed those for teasing seconds before he finally leaned forward meeting his lips for another searing kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The Room of Requirement ended up being their refuge for the next week. They would meet after classes had ended and have short studying sessions because Kurt didn't want his grades to take a tumble but Blaine had usually taken these moments to look irresistibly adorable that he and Kurt would usually just end up draped over each other, pressing kisses and just having idle conversation though it wasn't always innocent with some heated kisses exchanged – Blaine figured it was a build up of not being able to be together during the day in any form. Blaine had understood for the most part, he was not particularly one for PDA but soon it was as if Blaine had to keep a real distance between them and prevent himself from smiling too obviously with him and it clicked suddenly one day whilst he was supposed to be paying attention to his teacher – The guy he was kind of dating was still in the closet.

It took him until the end of the week to bring it up. He wasn't about to go to him and force him out of the closet but he felt it was something they had to talk about so Blaine could understand; because he needed to know if Kurt was in the closet for the right reasons or if he just needed a little push. From what he had heard in regards to his father, he didn't seem like the type to just leave his son to it. Honestly, he hadn't heard much so there may have been something he had missed in their relationship. As for the people at school? Blaine had never had trouble with being 'out and proud' so it was hard for him to gage if Kurt would have the same problem, but even if he did, Blaine felt himself to be perfectly capable of looking after him, along with some of the other Gryffindors (though maybe not Sebastian.)Blaine wanted to be sure Kurt knew that if anything happened to him, he would have so much support behind him.

Unfortunately, Kurt had been more inclined to talk about Blaine's relationship with Sebastian more than their own relationship. They had been cuddled together on a sofa, Kurt's legs draping over the edge of the couch and his head on Blaine's lap with Blaine's hand gently running through his hair. His face was absent, eyes gazing at the ceiling and prompting Blaine to start their conversation with a somewhat concerned, "You've been quiet today, Kurt..." whisper to break the silence that surrounded them. The question was followed by a pause, though Kurt turned his face so his blue eyes gazed into Blaine's brown as he contemplated how to phrase what was on his mind before he released a sigh,  
"Blaine... why are you still friends with Sebastian?" he asked, directly, then raising an eyebrow as Blaine seemed to blush. Blaine's blushed wasn't because of any inappropriate feelings but it was more because he knew his answer was going to sound kind of weak to Kurt but nevertheless, he didn't have any other answer so he just spoke,

"Well... we're teammates... I don't know I guess its house loyalty..."

"Blaine, he's a jerk to you as well as me. I get house loyalty but i think what you try and do is beyond that," Kurt interjected, moving onto his knees now so they could see eye to eye, "It doesn't entail you having to stand by him when he treats you like rubbish and your... me like rubbish," he said, flushing as he realised what word he had been about to say. Blaine swallowed nervously , knowing how Sebastian had poured the bezoar ridden pumpkin juice on him an ended up in the Hospital Wing, then how he showed no remorse when Blaine was in the Hospital Wing after Quidditch and was more angry that he had lost the game. Not to mention how Sebastian wouldn't leave Kurt alone and was forever making obscene comments. Blaine had put up with it for so long and it was far more than house loyalty and only now he was seeing that he didn't owe Sebastian anything and that realisation must have shown on his face because Kurt smiled and pecked his cheek, looking triumphant in that he was right. He murmured something in Blaine's ear that Blaine barely comprehended, enjoying the sensation of Kurt's breath against his ear and soon his lips were against Blaine's jaw.

"Mmm... Kurt..." Blaine murmured, lost in the feeling of bliss, forgetting what he had told himself to bring up to Kurt at their moment and then it hit him, "Wait..." he murmured, almost reluctantly, as he pulled away so they were face to face once more. Kurt's expression may have made him laugh had it had been a different moment, a look of shock that Blaine was stopping him, but Blaine just cracked on with what he was going to say, "Kurt... I wanna ask you something too, just..." he sighed, "Remember, it's just a question... not a hint or judgement or anything like that..." Kurt's eyebrow rose slightly in confusion, intrigued by what Blaine could be talking about, "I just... wanted to know... why this has to be... such a secret..." he said, slowly, seemingly afraid of how Kurt would react to the question, he stroked Kurt's cheek, trying to prevent any hostility or resentment being shown because it would be all too easy for Kurt to think it was Blaine's way of pressuring him to come out.

Biting his lip, Kurt sighed, "I'm... not ready..." he started, slowly, "you know... to let people know about me... liking people like you... you know... guys..." he flushed at how he seemed so incapable of uttering the words. He was in denial that people had figured it out already, he had gone so long denying it though everyone found it obvious and now he was going to prove them all right, "I mean... my dad is great... just he's a real guy and he comments on guys like us –"  
"Kurt... being gay doesn't make you any less of a guy..." Blaine interjected, taking his hand, hoping that point would be something Kurt gained from this conversation. Kurt nodded, before he continued,  
"And... just even here.. there's Finn and even if he said he wouldn't tell my dad... he's not particularly great at keeping his mouth shut..." there was a small smile there, lined with affection as he commented on his step brother. Blaine nodded, holding both of his hands in his and he kissed his cheek,  
"Just know... I don't think you have anything to worry about but I won't make you do anything you don't want to do... and know whatever happens... I'll take care of you."

* * *

Glee club was a relatively new concept for Hogwarts, there had been a gap in the artistic clubs at Hogwarts since Professor Flitwick had retired and disbanded the choir. The Muggle Studies Professor had started trying to begin a modernised Glee Club to encourage the Muggle born students to take part in something more and to challenge those who weren't brought up with the Muggle world around them. Professor Schuester had begun the club several times over the years only to have it cancelled by the Headmaster because of lack of interest. Kurt had tried joining each time and though more and more members joined, it never kicked off. Until this year. There was a sudden influx of members and Schuester was able to keep the club going beyond Christmas and ended up having to break up the club into smaller groups. These were mostly decided by house, Gryffindors became the warblers, Ravenclaws were the New Directions and Slytherins were Vocal Adrenaline. With only two Hufflepuffs interested, they had started the idea of the clubs being able to mix around houses. Despite being a Gryffindor, Rachel hadn't wanted to be the only girl in a group of boys – in any other circumstance fine but Sebastian didn't quite fulfil her idea of leading man – and merged into the New Directions.

Their meetings were held together every few weeks, with the small groups meeting weekly (or whenever they decided to meet really) and this week it was a whole group meeting. Teenagers squeezed their way into Schuesters office to listen to his workshop on something – it may have been dancing – but Blaine's attention was purely on Kurts. They were on separate teams and in order to maintain the rouse that they weren't together, but it was painful for Blaine to be sat away and watch as Kurt seemed lost in his own head, he looked like he was scared about something and Blaine couldn't help but question what he was up to. He bit his lip, trying to turn his attention to the teacher as he announced that he wanted them all to perform something over the coming weeks that affected them.

"Can I go first?" came Kurt's voice and he stood up, his voice had sounded meek, his body language scared. Usually, Kurt was more than happy to perform a solo and would have been up there without asking but now he was tentative which made Blaine frown. He swallowed, watching Kurt swish his wand and the music started. The song was well known to him and it was easy for him to understand what Kurt was going to do with this performance. He was quiet to begin with, the lyrics not being the right part of the message he was trying to portray and then his voice grew stronger as his eyes bore into Blaines, the lyrics at the end brought Kurt in front of Blaine and they took each others hands.

_Why must we all conceal _  
_What we think, how we feel? _  
_Must there be a secret me _  
_I'm forced to hide? _  
_I won't pretend that I'm _  
_Someone else for all time_

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt and kissed his cheek as everyone applauded. Kurt was flushed, wiping his eyes as he finally said the words outloud, "Everyone... I'm gay..." and, as in anything musical, an impromptu performance began with everyone (but Sebastian) singing to Kurt.

_You with the sad eyes_  
_Don't be discouraged_  
_Oh I realize_  
_Its hard to take courage_  
_In a world full of people_  
_You can lose sight of it all_  
_And the darkness inside you_  
_Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful,_  
_Like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then,_  
_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_  
_When I last saw you laughing_  
_If this world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
_You call me up_  
_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful,_  
_Like a rainbow_

_(When I last saw you laughing)_  
_If this world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
_You call me up_  
_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_  
_True colors_  
_True colors_  
_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful,_  
_Like a rainbow_

Through the song, people moved over and it ended in a warm embrace, many of the students left complaining that it had been the lamest thing they had done but it had done the job. Kurt smiled brightly, his hand moving into Blaine's as they went to left the classroom and walked out with a spring in his step.


End file.
